Yu-Gi-Oh: Stuck In The Darkness
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: The world has fallen apart, darkness reigns supreme. Only one boy, the king of games, can save it. But can he? Can Yugi Muto, with the Pharaohs, Atem and Yami, save the world? Or is it too late? Will darkness control them? Or can light save them all? Rated M for violence, gore, rape, and swearing. Mobiumshipping, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire: Happy Halloween everyone!

Ashley: Where have you been!

Sapphire: Around? (she glares at me) Fine, I been busy on my Deviantart account. I have 25 watchers now! In three short months too. I'm so happy, people actually like my stuff!

Crystal: So why are you posting this now? I thought you said you wouldn't post this until you had it done on DA.

Sapphire: I did, but since it's Halloween, and all the Halloween chapters for my other stories have taken a back seat ever since I started to draw more, I figure this would be nice. The first chapter does have a nice Halloween...'flare' to it.

Ashley: You have Yugi going insane for a bit.

Sapphire: That's why it's perfect for Halloween. I won't be posting more of it until I have it either done on DA or have one of my other stories done. We'll see. Any who, I got inspired to do this by a PMV, Pony Music Video, done by Giggle Pie on Youtube. They second part with the voice got to me, so here is a story! I don't own anything but the characters that will be seen later. So sit back, and relax, and read. Don't forget to comment at the end, enjoy!

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh: Stuck In The Darkness

Chapter 1 - I Don't Want to Die

* * *

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

In a dark hole a boy rocked back and forth, back and forth. Curled up in a ball, as tight as he could. He hid his face in his knees and kept repeating the same thing over and over.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

The world he once knew gone. His friends had gone insane as the darkness invaded his world and corrupted their minds, all of them, but his. He was barely a shell of his former self.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

His skin was pale, but dark because of the dirt that had build up over the time he wondered around on the outside. His once healthy figure, thinned and bony from the lack of food and water. His gravity defying hair of black with red outline tips and yellow bangs, dirty and tangled and limp. His slightly round face, sunken and amethyst eyes once bright held only a little of the fire and light he had before the fall of his home, his life, his world.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

How his world fall? He barely remembered himself. All he knew was that he should never let his only treasure, his only possession go. To never let anything bad happen to it. And so he held it close as he rocked back and forth, back and forth and continued his chant.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

This treasure he held close was an inverted pyramid puzzle with the eye of Horus and made of gold that he had on a steel chain. He put this puzzle together years ago and became friends with the two spirits trapped in the puzzle's walls.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

The spirits of a former pharaoh and his husband help this boy out many times, but also got him into situations no normal teenager should get in, but hey, he wouldn't be consider a normal teen after everything. The spirits help him make some friends, friends that stood by his side through all the good and bad times. They help him grow up, and taught him and gave him confidence in himself and the game they played threw all their adventures. They taught him to believe in the 'Heart of the Cards', and to trust his deck and monsters. Those monsters and friends help him become a man he didn't think was possible at first. But now...

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

He's world was great, he was happy, he had his sane friends, a family that loved him, and his treasure. But one day everything fell apart...but the problem he had, he couldn't remember what happened to cause the destruction of his world. That day and the days that followed vanished from his mind, only leave some of the memories of before this.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

Outside his hole the world had changed. The sun was never seen, always covered up by the dark clouds that never moved or changed, just made the whole world dark and wet when it did rain on the occasion. The people changed over time, with no light shining on them and usher in the new day, everyone slowly turn insane. Murder and crime happened more. Fights and killing increased. With people going crazy, no food was grown, no water was clean to drink.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

Animals turned on people, people turned on animals, people turned on people. Monsters from a realm he never thought he see again, the Shadow Realm, broke free and roamed the streets killing or trying to protect those they cared the most. But even those monsters weren't strong enough to stop the bigger and darker ones. Everything was madness, nothing was what it used to be. Everyone fended for themselves, doing anything to live another day. The world became a bleak and dark place. No where was safe. Home wasn't safe, he's grandfather tried to kill him when he came home late the last night he spent there. His friends where either insane or dead, killing themselves or killing one another. He had nothing left...only his puzzle and the spirits inside.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

He ran away from home that night his grandpa tried to kill him, he remember that, but he couldn't remember how he got out or how he got into this hole. He tried to leave the hole but it was not safe outside. Outside he could get killed by someone, or eaten by the monsters that roamed around freely.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

And so, this teenage boy sat and rocked back and forth, back and forth, chanting over and over as he felt his mind slipping from the light and into the madness that is the darkness, clutching to his treasure, and the only two friends left in this cold, dark world.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

The puzzle glowed, but not to much to blind the boy, though his eyes were closed, and appeared the two spirits of the puzzle. "Please don't do this Little One," said the paler of the two.

They both looked like the boy, but their faces were sharper while his was chibi like, or used to be. They both had crimson eyes where as their Little One had amethyst. They had extra bangs going into their hair, while Little One didn't, but a cute smaller bang did dangle in the middle of his forehead. The one that spoke was pale like the boy while his love, the former Pharaoh, was tan like the Egyptian he was.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

The two spirits looked at each other worriedly, the boy had been like this for days. He hadn't left the hole, hadn't eaten, or hadn't slept in that time. They felt so powerless. They tried to take over his body as they done hundreds of times before, but something was preventing them from doing that now.

The two couldn't remember what happened to the world before it became this. They knew it was something dark behind it, what...they had no clue.

The Pharaoh tried to hold the boy, but being a spirit didn't help and he just went right threw him. "Yugi, please stop this. You're going to go insane if you keep this up. You're going to die and the world's only hope will die if you don't leave this hole and go find something to eat!" the Pharaoh said, almost demanded of the boy. "Get out now and find some food!"

"Atem, stop that. He's in no condition to go out! He's weak and afraid! All he knew is gone!" the paler spirit said.

"And you don't think I now that Yami! I've seen it, you have seen it! The world is fall to shit, and we need to do something, anything to stop it! And we can't do anything with Yugi acting like this!" Atem yelled, not noticing that his yelling was causing the boy, Yugi, to curl up more into himself.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

Yami glared at Atem and pointed to Yugi. "You see what you have done! You're yelling isn't helping him, you demanding him to do something isn't helping him either. He's closing us out, and if he does that we won't be able to help him." He turned to Yugi, trying to get the boy's attention. "Yugi please...please don't close us out. We just want to help you."

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

Atem groaned and rubbed his forehead, even though he was a spirit he swears he could still feel headaches and migraines. "This is getting us nowhere. He won't listen if you talk to him like that. He needs to be force into it!"

"He doesn't need to be forced into anything! We have to be gently, he's already unstable, push him to far and he might crack!" Yami yelled, floating over to his husband to yell in his face.

"Then why don't you take over and get him to go, oh what you can't! Someone is blocking our ability to do so!" Atem yelled back.

"Then what do you suggest then?! Huh? Because so far nothing you suggesting is working!" Yami yelled, and as the two fought Yugi picked up his rocking, rocking faster and chanting a bit louder.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING! Stop it!"

The two looked to him as he started to yell and watched as he fell to his hands and knees and cried loudly. "You two never fought like this. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I just want things back to normal. I just want you two happy again. So please...STOP FIGHTING!"

The two spirits looked down, feeling ashamed for yelling and said their apologies.

"Sorry Little One."

"Sorry Ahku."

They went to his side and did their best to comfort him and waited for him to calm down. It took a while, but he finally did and took several deep breaths. "You okay now Yugi?" Atem asked.

Yugi weakly nodded and leaned against the wall. "I think so, but I don't want to be around you two, not now."

"But Yugi-"

Yugi shook his head, "No I don't want you two with me now. Please go back into the puzzle until I say so." The two spirits looked at each other before going back into the Millennium Puzzle and waited for Yugi's say.

Yugi slipped the Puzzle off his neck and looked at it. "What has happened to us? To me? To our home?" he asked to the puzzle before looking down to the opening of the hole he was in. It was thankfully covered and hard for anyone to notice and get in, but not for him...at least he thought it was.

"Is there any hope left? Can we really be saved? Or are we really...stuck in the darkness?"

* * *

Sapphire: Well there you have it!

Ashley: I can't believe you did that to him!

Sapphire: Yeah, I've been tapping my inner demon hell spawn/dark side. Basically you!

Ashley: Oh how sweet of you. (eye roll)

Crystal: There is going to be bits of fluff, not a lot, but this is a mobiumshipping story.

Sapphire: With end of the world theme and murder and much more! How will Yugi survive? Will his Pharaohs be able to help him? Favor and follow to find out! And please be nice and give a review, flame will be used to keep us warm during this time.

Ashley: I'm surprise he's not freezing his butt off!

Sapphire: Nope! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire: Hey everyone...I beat you're wondering where the hell I've been huh? (dodges rotten food) I'm sorry! I've been sucked into DA! Deviantart is so awesome! I made brony friends and meet nice people there. I'm actually drawing! I've entered three, count them THREE, Secret Santa art swaps and it was fun!

Ashley: Apart from thinking of what to draw for them, it was. She really has it bad for DA.

Sapphire: I haven't completely forgot about this site though. I've been working on my collab story with Wordsorcereress and that chapter is up. You should go read it if you're not already.

Crystal: So what are we doing now then?

Sapphire: I thought I update this story since on DA it's already 20 something chapters in. As to apologize for the absents in updating other stories you, my wonderful and faithful readers, will get 7 new chapters in one day.

Everyone: Da fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk!

Matthew: Um, love...ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Sapphire: NOPE! I really want to get this story up as a way to one thank them for staying with me and to apologize for the lack of activity. I do not own anything but the plot. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 - To leave or not?

~Inside the Millennium Puzzle~

Atem paced back and forth in his soul room, trying to think about a plan to help Yugi. "Yami's right." He sighed, "Yelling and forcing Yugi to do something isn't going to help him. His mind is falling to the darkness, I can feel it."

He looked to the door that lead out to the hallway that would lead him to both Yugi's and Yami's soul rooms. "Yami. Yugi."

Ever since Yugi told them to go back into the puzzle, Yami and Atem had not said one word to the other. Yami rushed to his room and locked the door behind him, not that Atem cared at the time. He went to his room and locked his door too and crashed onto his bed. He spent the next hour or so sleeping before getting up to an empty bed. He sighed and then start to pace, which he stopped a few minutes ago.

"Maybe I should go and check on Yami? He hasn't said one word since we gotten back. I hope he's okay." Atem went to the door, unlocked it, and looked out into the hallway. It was darker then normal, the darkness from the outside was seeping in. More reason to save Yugi and get him some help.

Atem walked out and straight to Yami's door. He knocked and yelled, "Yami! Let me in, I want to talk to you!" No one answered.

He knocked again, "Yami please. I want to talk, I'm sorry for yelling. That's not what we need right now. Please let me in Malak?"

He waited a bit longer, but when Yami didn't open the door, Atem turned around and said, "Okay then, I'll go. But I'll have my door open and unlocked for you if you do want to finally talk."

He was about to leave when the door open and Yami was standing there. "Are you really sorry?" he asked.

Atem nodded, "Yeah, I'm just really worried about Yugi. I don't want him to die. If we could just take over and make sure he eats and gets some water..."

"But we can't." Yami sighed and open the door more and let his husband in. Yami's soul room was like an ancient Egyptian bedroom; bed big for six or so people, pillows and rugs here and there, a desk with a chair, and a chandelier hung from the ceiling, providing the only light in the room.

"There has to be a way around it. Anything!" Atem said as he took a seat on one of the pillows that surrounded a small table. Yami sighed and joined him.

He placed his head on Atem's shoulder and said, "We tried everything Atem, we just can't."

"Then what are we going to do? We can't let Little One die of starvation."

Yami hummed as Atem wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on top his. "The only way we can get Yugi to do anything is to talk him into doing it, gently. No more yelling. You saw that broken and hurt look in his eyes?" he asked.

Atem nodded, "Yeah, I saw it and hated that we caused that. I never want to do that to him, especially after the whole Orlchalcos thing."

"Then we need to be gentle. He's already slipping a bit into the darkness. We need to make sure he doesn't fall in. As his yamis we have to make sure he never falls from the light." Yami said, getting up.

He was about to go back to the door when Atem remind him, "We can't go back to see him until he says so."

Yami groaned and sat back down. "I forgot. Do you think he will want to see us again?"

Atem nodded. "We're all he has left. He wouldn't leave us...I know he won't," he said, looking towards the door. It was one of their fears, Yugi leaving them and never coming back.

"Can we at least go into his soul room?" Yami asked, giving Atem the puppy eyes of doom. Yugi could do it better, but Yami tired.

Atem sighed and covered Yami's eyes with his hands, "Fine, just don't give me the face. You and Yugi are both deadly when you guys do." Yami chuckled for the first time in a while and pulled Atem up before dragging him out of the room and into Yugi's.

They both blinked at what they saw, but smiled afterwards. Yugi was finally asleep on his bed, curled up in the blanket. Yugi's soul room was still filled with toys and games, but some of them were starting to fade and break; the walls in the room were pealing and the bright yellow was turning to a dull shade; but mostly it was still whole.

Atem and Yami carefully made their way to the bed and looked down at the poor thing. He looked so tired and weak; bags were under his eyes, his skin look sickly and paler than normal, and he looked thin. Atem sighed and carefully slide next to Yugi, with Yami taking the other side and cuddled behind him.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked to Atem, "What-?"

Atem shushed him, gently rubbing his cheek, and said, "Go back to sleep Ahku. You need it."

Yami laid a kiss on Yugi's exposed shoulder, his clothes were torn and dirty as well, and said, "We shall protect you in your sleep. Don't worry."

Yugi smiled and cuddled up to Atem, laying his head on his chest, and said, "Thank you. I'm sorry about earlier."

The smile on Atem was still gentle as his hand rubbed Yugi's back and said, "Don't apologize Little One, we needed to hear that. We should be the ones apologizing to you. We're so sorry Ahku. It's just that we are worried about you and we want to help." Atem place a kiss to his forehead and watched as Yugi's eyes closed and he fell into the world of dreams.

"Do you think he knows how we feel about him?" Yami asked in a whisper after a few minutes of silence had passed.

Atem shrugged one shoulder. "I'm not sure. When this is all over, I say we tell him our true feelings for him," he whispered back.

Yami looked down at the boy with a loving smiled before kissing his cheek and whispered, "We love you Yugi. We'll never let anything bad happen to you."

Atem placed his other hand on his chin and thought out loud, "Maybe we can try to take over his body now that he is asleep? Maybe Yugi is the one keeping us from taking over?"

Yami sat up and shrugged, "It's worth a shot." He got up and focused on switching places, closing his eyes in the process. When he opened them up, he looked around and gasped. He was in the hole!

"I did! I did!"

He looked around and found the puzzle safely around his neck. "Good the puzzle is still here. Atem if you can here me, I'm going out. I'll see what I can scavenge for food and water."

He stood up weakly, his legs nearly gave out on him as he leaned against the wall. _I have to get up, I have to find food and water!_ he said to himself. He took a couple deep breaths and pushed himself off the wall and walked carefully towards the entrance. Since Yugi hadn't walk in a while, the legs had fallen asleep on him and it felt like he was walking on pins and needles.

He got to the entrance and cautiously, if not clumsily, looked out. He gasped at what he saw. In the few days they have spent in the cave like hole the world had a drastic change. Plants had covered most of the buildings, strange looking birds few in the sky with other flying type duel monsters, and there wasn't a single human soul for miles.

Yami gulped, not wanting to go out into that, but the rumbling in his stomach told him that he must. "I have to do this, or we're going to die," he said with a sigh. He made a quick pray to whatever god was still there and was actually listening, before walking completely out of the hole and into the jungle that used to be...Domino City.

* * *

Sapphire: Well that's the first chapter of the seven I'll post.

Ashley: Are you going to put the 'fun chat' up for each chapter?

Sapphire: Nah, just a disclaimer. This is a mobiumshipping story everyone, right now, it's monachshipping. I really should do more monarchshipping stories.

Crystal: Only after you have a couple stories finished.

Sapphire: (sheepish laugh) Right! Anyway, enjoy and look for the next chapter soon!

Matthew: And review! Nice ones please.


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire: Hey everyone! As promised, here is the second chapter of seven I'll post for y'all. Enjoy and remember, I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Out into the Wild

The streets were quiet, only the faint noise of monsters roaming the streets could be heard. No doubt looking for their next meal or just to have their 'fun' with their prey.

Yami carefully walked the streets, looking each way and diving for cover when he saw a monster. He was hiding behind a dumpster when a troll monster came over and passed him by. He waited until he couldn't hear the monster anymore and got out of his hiding spot.

He sighed, "This isn't going to be easy."

"When is trying to survive easy?"

Yami blinked and saw both Yugi and Atem floating beside him. He smiled and asked Yugi, "You're awake, did you sleep well?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I feel a bit better now that I'm in spirit form, but my stomach was killing me before I fell asleep. My body needs food and water."

"Yeah, but do you think anyplace still has any food?" Atem asked and pointed to the corner market near by. "That place looks like a bomb went off." It was true, the door was busted open and creaking in the wind, all the glass was broken, and it was completely dark inside. "It doesn't look safe."

Yami was about to agree with him when his stomach gave a loud growl. He sighed and crossed the street and to the store. Atem and Yugi followed closely and keeping an eye out for anything or anyone.

"Yeah, but if there is any food left that still good we have to go in." Yami said as he stood in front of the store and looked in. "Hello! Is anyone in here?!" he called out, but there wasn't any reply back. "I guess it's safe."

"Yeah, safe is the perfect word Yami." Yugi said sarcastically, with an eye roll.

Both Atem and Yami were shocked that he said that, but chose to ignore it now. He had to find food, any kind of food. He slowly walked in, all the shelves, signs, and displays were scattered everywhere. Lights were broken and hanging just barely by a cable or on the ground smashed. Yami made his way to one isle that should have carried drinks and found that most of the bottles were gone or destroyed.

Yugi looked to the water section and saw none there. "There's no water. The stuff in the fridge section is going to be bad."

"There could be something in the back? Maybe a sink?" Yami said as he made his way down another isle. He managed to find some chips that where still closed and still good. He rushed to the front counter and grabbed a couple reusable bags and filled one before going down another isle.

"I wouldn't drink any water from the tap. I remember a report about the water planet dumping toxins into the town's supply." Yugi said, rubbing his head. "Why am I having a hard time remembering?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Akhu. We can't remember much either." Atem said, he pointed to some Hostess cakes and cookies that were scattered on the ground that looked to be not open. Yami saw them and placed them in the extra bag he brought.

They eventually got enough food to last them a while before heading to the back of the store. They enter threw the double doors and looked around, not seeing anything of danger, they went in. Yami looked up and down the place and only found two bottles of water. "Looks like we'll just have to make do."

"What if we find one of our friends that isn't insane yet and doesn't want to kill us?" Yugi asked, though it was very likely that none of his friends were themselves anymore.

"I don't know Yugi, but every bit we have counts. We might have to kill as well if we want to survive." Yami said, noticing a ax in a case on the wall.

"Kill?! I can't. I won't." Yugi said, shaking his head.

Atem laid his hands on Yugi's shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze. He was going to try and be patient with Yugi like Yami said, but it was going to be hard. "Akhu, I know it's not going to be easy, but if we want to live another day, we just might have to. We'll do most of it, okay?"

Yugi sighed and nodded as Yami finally bust the case and pulled the ax out. He gave it a few swings to test how fast and heavy it was. "It will have to do," he said, somewhat satisfy that they finally had something to fight with. "Let's get out of here and find a new spot to hide."

"Where should we go?" Yugi asked.

"What about Kaiba Corp.? They might be the safest place around." Atem suggested.

"That on the other side of town. We'll have to dodge monster to get there." Yami said as he walked back to the double doors. He was about to exit when someone burst out and lifted a samurai sword up into the air.

"You will die!" the man yelled and swung at Yami. Yami blocked the attack with the metal handle of his ax and tired to push the man back. He got a good look at the man; his eye were empty with no pupil or iris and black outline the edges, the skin was flaking and dry, hair and clothes were disheveled and dirty, and he reeked worse than dog feces. "I want your flesh!"

Yami paled, but didn't give way. He pushed back harder and knocked the man back before swing his ax, hitting the man on his sword arm. When he pulled the blade of the ax out, black oozed out of the wound and on his ax.

"What the fuck! Why is his blood black, not red?" Yugi asked as the watched his friend fight for his life.

Atem shook his head, "I don't know, but I don't like this at all."

"Can't you switch places with him?" Yugi asked, but screamed when the sword just barely missed Yami.

Atem shook his head as he watched his husband worriedly. "We were only able to when you were asleep. It must be the loop hole of the spell that on us."

"There has to be something we can do! Yami's going to get hurt or killed!" Yugi said, panic evident in his voice.

Atem looked around, but found nothing. He looked to the double door, thinking he saw something moving outside them, but nothing happened. _I must be seeing things,_ he thought.

Yami dodged another swipe of the steel blade, barley grazing his side. The man raised his blade as he ran at Yami. He stood his ground, ax ready in his hand as the man got closer. _Just a bit more, come on..._ The man was about a foot away when Yami had the perfect shot. _There!_ Yami jumped out of the way quickly before swing the ax, hitting the man in his neck.

The man fell to his knees, holding onto the bleeding wound as Yugi gasped and turned away, hiding his face in Atem's chest as the former Pharaoh held him. Yami raised the ax up and hit the man's head from behind, delivering the final blow.

The man fell to the ground, twitching every now and then until it stopped. He was dead. Yami let a breath out and held his knees, that fight took a lot out of him.

"Yami?" The boy looked to Yugi, he had tears running down his face.

Yami sighed and pulled the ax out of the mans head. "I'm sorry Aibou, but he didn't give me much choice."

Yugi nodded, "I'm just glad you're okay...you are, right?"

Yami gave him a small smile and nodded, "I will be once we get to somewhere safe and I can eat. I just want to know where this man was? Why didn't we see him when we first entered the store?"

Atem looked down at the man, he notice he was wearing a uniform. "He must have worked here for the store and probably stayed since it had food and water," he summarized. "But my question is why is his blood black?"

"Wasn't his eyes lined with black as well?" Yugi asked Yami.

Yami nodded and added, "And empty as well. No iris or puple, just white with the black outline." He looked down to the samurai sword before he picked it up and gave it a few swings. "This is a good quality sword, we might as well take it."

The two floating agreed and was about to leave the back way when they heard a moan, causing them to pale. Yami quickly turned back and watched as the man stood back up and glared at them with black eyes.

"Death will come quickly to those who resist to our will. We are the supreme rulers of this world. The gods of old no longer reign in this place." The man said, his voice echoed with two different voices.

"What is that you want from us?!" Yami yelled, more like growled.

The man huffed, "Nothing much, just to snuff out the last bit of light there is. Your hikari is filled with light, too much if you ask us. Once we get him in our grasp, we'll make sure to snuff him out as well! And there's nothing you can do about it Pharaohs! WAHAHAHA!"

Yami took a couple steps back as Atem pulled Yugi back into his arms and away from this crazy man. "You'll never get your hands on him! We'll protect him!"

"Well just see about that. Our mindless servant will bring him in." The man started to make his way towards them, Yami pulled the samurai sword out and got into a defensive position when the doors burst open.

The next thing the boys knew a silver wolf was biting down on the man's neck, causing a blood curdling scream to come out of his mouth. The three watched as the wolf brought the man down and ripped his throat out, breaking the neck. The man fell limp in the wolf's mouth, completely dead this time.

Yami kept his stands as the wolf turned to them. He gasped as he saw Silver Fang there. "Silver Fang? What is he doing here?" he asked.

Silver Fang approached them, but stopped about a foot or so away and bowed. "I'm here to help you, and I'm girl."

The boys gasped. "You can talk?!" Yugi asked, shocked.

The wolf sat up and nodded, "Yes, ever since I entered this world and my master's boyfriend gave me the power of speech. I'm here to help you three as my master has ordered me, but she didn't have to. I will always follow the great Pharaohs who stop the evil Zork and their light."

"Who is this master you speak of? How do we know this isn't a trap?" Atem asked, glaring at the wolf.

Silver Fang looked to Yugi and said, "My master is a girl by the name Sapphire Wolf." Yugi gasped. "I'm sure you know her, young master. She wanted me to make sure you were safe and to protect you to the very end."

Atem and Yami looked to the boy, he nodded and said, "We can trust her. Sapphire wouldn't betray me."

"Who is this Sapphire Wolf, and how do you know her?" Yami asked as he secured both the ax and sword to his belt and the bags to his back.

Yugi shook his head, "Now isn't a good time to explain. We need a place to hide, now that we know someone is after us!"

"Yeah, but who?" Atem asked as Silver Fang stood in front of Yami.

"I'll explain more once we get to safety. Get on my back and I'll take you wherever you need to go," she said, lowering herself so Yami could get on.

Yami turned to both Atem and Yugi, "Should we do it?"

"It's up to Yugi, it's his body after all." Atem said, looking to the boy.

Yugi nodded, "We need all the help we can get and I know we can trust Silver Fang." Yami and Atem nodded.

Yami got onto Silver Fang, making sure everything was secured before holding tight as she got up. "Where to?" she asked, turning her head enough to see Yami.

"To Kaiba Corp, it's the tallest building in Domino." Yami said.

Silver Fang nodded, "You got it!" she said before breaking out in a fast run, almost making Yami and the food fall off. He quickly got himself and the supplies stable again and held even tighter as the wolf ran out of the store and down the streets Domino.

* * *

Sapphire: There you go! Chapter 3! I do have this on my DeviantArt account, Beadedwolf22, if you can't wait for more. Check it out, I've got stories, ponies, wolves, and other things. I'm moving it here because of the...lack of updates for other stories and just because I felt like working on this one while on DA. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review. No flames as we'll use them to keep us warm.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley: Hello everyone! Sapphire's yami here to give you the next chapter of the seven she promise. Crazy and lazy writer! I swear she's having an affair with DeviantArt. She's freaking loving that website. But that's just me. Anyway, Sapphire only owns the plot, nothing else but herself, me, Crystal, and Matthew. I guess the bad guy too...(shrugs). Enjoy and smell ya later!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Oh Ra...no...

Silver Fang ran as fast as she could, trying to dodge monsters aiming at her charge. Yami pulled out his sword and cut anything and anyone that tried to stop them. They were half way towards Kaiba corp. when Yami stopped Silver Fang.

"What is it? Is there something near-by?" Silver Fang asked, looking around for the threat.

Yami didn't say anything, he got off her and headed towards the ruins of a building. The green roof was scorched along with the yellow walls. The windows were blown out or broken. The smell of burnt wood was still in the air. The sign in front was now in front of the broken glass door.

Yugi and Atem appeared next to him and gasped. "No...no...no," Yugi said as he fell to the ground. "The Game Shop...it's...it's gone."

"Oh Aibou." Yami said, looking to the boy.

Atem bent down and held the boy close. "I wouldn't be surprised if whoever is after us did this."

"What about Grandpa? You don't think..." Yugi asked, but couldn't bring himself to finish the rest.

"He might have Yugi...I'm sorry." Atem said as the boy cried into his chest.

Yami glared at the door before walking over and moved the sign out of the way, though it was a bit heavy he managed to get it out of the way and opened the door and looked inside. The inside was worse then the outside, everything was burnt and wet, like someone tried to stop the fire.

Yami was about to step in when Atem asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to check it out. I want to make sure Grandpa is really dead," he said before rushing in.

"Yami, no!" Atem said and quickly rushed in, quickly pulling Yugi to his feet and onto his back, with Silver Fang coming behind him.

Yami ran up the stairs into the living room and looked around. The furniture burnt, but no body yet. He rushed over to the kitchen, noticing some holes in the floor and weak boards. Atem glared at him, but Yami just ignored it and checked the kitchen. He looked all over the second and third floor but found no sign of the elder Muto.

"Where else could he be?" Yugi asked, holding tight to Atem.

"I don't know." Yami said. He looked down to the floor and into one of the holes. "That hole is bigger than the other ones. Why?"

"Yami, just please be careful. We don't need to lose you." Atem advise, but it fell onto deaf ears as Yami moved closer to the hole. He looked down and tried to look down, but it was too dark to see.

"Do you see anything?" Yugi asked, but Yami shook his head.

"I can't see." He sighed and thought of something, "Is that room below us the storage room?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, that's were the games would be kept until we sold them. Why?"

Yami squinted his eyes as he thought he saw something green, but he wasn't sure. He got up and rushed down to the storage room, finding the door locked. He pulled out the ax and started to chop the door down. Yugi and Atem watched as the door came down and Yami was able to slip in.

Yami was shocked how the room was mostly in one piece, the only thing that looked burnt was the ceiling and the pile of burnt wood on the floor. "Grandpa!" Yami rushed to the pile and started to toss the wood to the side. He was pulling off a beam when a low groan was heard. He used all his strength and pushed it off to the side and gasped as he saw Grandpa underneath.

"Grandpa!" Yami and Yugi yelled. Yami shook the man gently as he tried to get him to wake. He felt for a pulse and found a weak one. "Grandpa, please, please wake up."

Grandpa slowly opened his eyes and looked to him. They looked like the other man's eyes, but still had the iris. "Yu...gi?" the elder asked, trying to focus on the boy.

Yami shook his head, "It's me Grandpa. Yami, but Yugi and Atem are here with us. Grandpa what happened?" Grandpa was about to say something, but started to cough up. Yami pull out a bottle of water and help the old man drink.

Grandpa sighed as the cool liquid help some of the dryness in this throat, "Thank you, my boy."

"Now can you tell us what happened?" Yami asked again as Yugi floated to Grandpa's side and tried to hold him as best as he could as a spirit.

"I don't know much of what's happening to the world, but I know that I was about to look for Yugi and apologize to him for killing you two and trying to kill him when someone came." Grandpa explain as tears fell.

"What do you mean? Me and Atem have been in the puzzle." Yami said, confused.

Grandpa sighed again, "They said your memory was gone. I didn't want to believe them, but when Yugi was acting up I should have known they were telling the truth."

"Who Grandpa, who?"

The man shook his head weakly, "I don't know, but I got a feeling Sapphire is in trouble."

"Who is that?" Atem asked and looked to Yugi who sighed.

"She's Yugi's older sister. The last time I talked to her, she and Matthew were acting funny. I wasn't sure what, I assumed they were stressed from college. But they appeared here and set the place on fire. Something is possessing them, what I'm not sure either." Grandpa explained, but started to cough again.

Yami was about to pour more water into his mouth when Grandpa stopped him. "No you boys will need every last drop. That fall has done a lot of damaged." Yami notice more wood on top of the man and tried to move it, but notice one piece had pierced threw the elder.

"You're hurt...you're dying?" Yami asked, though it sounded more like a statement them a question.

Yugi paled as Grandpa nodded. "Yes, I'm surprised I'm still alive this long, but I can tell my time...is coming to an end." He cough a few more times, this time blood come out. "You need to find a way out of Japan and away from those who are after Yugi and his light. I went insane and killed you and Atem. You two got bodies after the ceremonial duel when you won. I was about to attack Yugi when he came home late. He just looked at me with this weird look before running upstairs and found your bodies. He locked himself in his room and I assumed he just went to cry himself to sleep, but when I finally got the door open, he was gone. You're bodies are gone too, not long after that Bakura and Marik showed up and took them."

"Why would they want our bodies?" Yami asked as he contemplated this.

Grandpa coughed once more before he said, "I don't know, but they said when you guys came back tell them to go to Egypt for help. I'm not sure what is going on, but I think this time we can trust them."

"Are you sure?" Yami asked, doubtful that was even possible, but Solomon nodded.

"I'm sure. Can I ask you two last favors Yami?" The old man asked with pleading eyes. Yami nodded and waited as the man cough got worse. He was breathing heavily when he asked, "Can you watch over Yugi for me? I don't want him alone now that some of his friends have gone insane along with the world and Sapphire is working for the enemy. Will you keep him safe and protect him?"

Yami gave the man a gentle smile and nodded as Yugi tried to hug his grandpa. "Of course Solomon. Me and Atem will take good care of him, we won't let anything bad happen to him."

Solomon gave his best smile. "Good, that good. Now for my final favor, take that sword and kill me."

"WHAT!?" the three males yelled.

"Grandpa, no! Why, why would you ask us that?!" Yugi asked with tears flowing fast. "Grandpa."

Grandpa smiled was still there, he could feel his grandson hugging him, and said, "I have been suffering for a while now with this beam stuck in me. Please, end my suffering?"

Yami looked into the man's eyes, seeing that he was okay with this and ready to die. He sighed and pulled out the samurai sword. Yugi gasped and tried to stop Yami. "Don't! He's not in his right of mind!"

Yami shook his head and looked away from the broken eyes of his hikari, "Yugi, your grandpa is suffering here. There is no way we can help him, we try to move him or that beam, it could kill him or make matters even worse. We have to do this, I'm sorry." He turned back with broken eyes as well, he didn't want to kill the elder, he been so kind to them and accepting, but he didn't want to see him suffer.

Atem came over and pulled Yugi into his arms and said, "Sometimes we have to do things we don't ever want to do, but it has to be done. Do you really want your Grandpa to suffer?"

Yugi looked down to the man who raised him since he was only four, he saw the pain and acceptance of his faith. Yugi sighed as the tears continued. "Yami, can you tell him that I love him and that I'll miss him."

Solomon gave a weak chuckle, "I can hear you Yugi, you maybe invisible, but I can still feel and hear you. I love you too my boy, and your sister as well. Tell her that and that I will miss both of you dearly."

Yugi nodded before diving down for a hug. Grandpa hugged back just as tightly as Yugi was. "I will Grandpa. I will," he said, sobbing ever now and then.

"That's my good boy." Solomon said before turning to Yami. "Thank you two for all you have done for Yugi. I'm counting on you two to take really good care of him."

Atem nodded and said, "We will Grandpa, and thank you so much. If you hadn't given Yugi the puzzle, we would never be here." Atem gave the man a quick hug before pulling Yugi back and held him tightly as the boy hid his face in his chest.

Yami gave Solomon a hug too. "And thank you for everything else. You let us in to your home and accepted us as family. Thank you." The elder smiled as Yami stood up.

"You're welcome, my boys. There are some emergency water bottles and first aid kit in the back of this room, they haven't been touch. Good luck, and I love you all." Solomon said before closing his eyes, ready for the kill.

Yami moved to stand over the man, having the sword hang above the elder's heart. Yugi turned a bit and whispered, "Good-bye." He closed his eyes as Yami plunged the sword down on the man. He pulled out and slit Solomon's throat and waited until he was dead. He sent a quick prayer to whatever god there was still left and went to the back of the storage room.

He found the stuff Solomon mentioned and a spare backpack made for hiking. Yami moved everything to the backpack, adding the extra water and first aid kit to the inventory as well. When he was sure they had enough, Yami looked at Solomon's body one last time before walking out of the storage room and out of the building.

He collapsed to his knees as soon as his feet hit the sidewalk. Yugi and Atem couched beside him and held him as he cried. Yugi joined him with Atem silently crying and thinking, _Whoever is doing this will pay for everything they have caused._

-Elsewhere-

A man dressed in black with greasy black hair and black eyes watched as the three cried threw his magical mirror. Next to him was a woman with pale skin, short brown and blue curly hair, soft features, and pale grey eyes that were missing the pupil sat on a black throne.

"Soon my queen, we will crush them and rule this world in beautiful darkness. Your friends and former lover will not be able to stop me." The man said, holding up a glass of dark red wine. "Isn't this world wonderful, my Sapphire?"

The women nodded obediently and said in a monotone voice, "Yes it is my love."

"Ah, ah, ah, what did I tell you to call me?" The man said, raising the woman's chin up.

"I'm sorry, my King Black."

"Much better." Black said before laughing darkly.

* * *

Sapphire: DON'T KILL ME! I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL GRANDPA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (goes to a corner and cries) I didn't want to...that bastard made me!

Matthew: Thank you for reading and please review. Sapphire's trying to go for a dark story and is wondering what you think so far. Please anything other then 'Good chapter, update soon'. We want to know if you really like it. Chapter 5 will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Crystal: Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 5, wow Sapphire's actually doing this then, huh? Well as you know Sapphire only owns me, Ashley, Matthew, and herself, and the plot. We do hope you're enjoying this and continue to do so as we go on. Now time to see if our trio gets to Kaiba Corp in one piece...

* * *

Chapter 5 - To Kaiba Corp or Death

Yami breathed as he tried to stop the tears from falling, he had been crying on his hands and knees for an hour. He was lucky no monsters and/or humans came. Silver Fang went to his side and nuzzled his face, licking away the tears.

Atem was holding onto Yugi, who fell asleep after crying so much. Atem wanted to go into the puzzle and lay Yugi in his bed, but he didn't want to leave Yami's side.

Yami finally wiped away the last tears and looked to Atem, "You should take him inside the puzzle and get some rest, both of you," he said, voice raspy.

"What about you? Are you going to be okay?" Atem asked, placing his hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami sighed as he leaned into Silver Fang. "I'm not sure Atem. I just killed Yugi's grandpa, who was like a grandfather to us, and now I just feel so weak. I...I don't think I can go any farther now," he said as his eyes started to close. "So...tired."

Atem tried to wake him up. "Yami! Yami you can't go to sleep!"

Yami opened his eyes halfway and looked to Atem. "I...can't...so tired...want to...sleep." He closed his eyes, Atem sighed.

"This isn't good." he said before looking to Silver Fang. "Can you still get him to Kaiba corp?"

Silver Fang nodded when a bang rang out in the empty streets. It was enough to wake both tired teens. They all looked to the end of the street as a monster wearing a black hooded cloak and wielding a scythe was flying down the streets fast towards them. Yami watched wide eyed as it came closer.

"That's the Card Reaper! We have to get out of here!" Yugi yelled as he tried to get Yami up with no success.

Atem looked from the monster to the petrified teen. _I got to do something, but what?_ Atem thought in a panic.

As sensing his thoughts, Silver Fang quickly pulled Yami onto her back and run as fast as she could, barely missing the Reaper's scythe. Atem breathed a quick breath of relief before grabbing Yugi and the two flew quickly with Silver Fang before going back into the puzzle.

Inside they found Yami on the ground passed out. "Oh no, Yami!" Yugi said as he rushed to the tired boy's side. Atem looked out a of window to see no one was in charge of the body. He looked back to his husband and hikair, _They'll be fine here. I got to take over._ Atem focused and woke on Silver Fang's back, barely hanging on.

He quickly adjusted himself before pulling out the sword and waited for the Reaper to come closer.

~Inside the Puzzle~

Yugi watched as Atem disappeared, "I hope he'll be okay."

"I'm sure he will be Aibou." Yugi looked down to see Yami was barely awake.

"What happened?" Yami sighed and tried to get up, but needed help. Yugi helped him as much as he could and carried his dark to the near-by bed. They both crashed on the bed with a groan, they were exhausted.

Yami took a couple deep breaths before he said, "I'm not sure. I just couldn't move, I saw him and I couldn't move. You're body is really weak Yugi, all the energy I used at the game shop took it's toll on it."

Yugi sighed, but turned to Yami and ran his hand over Yami's hair. "I'm just glad you are okay and safe. I was so afraid the Reaper had you."

Yami carefully moved himself and Yugi up onto the bed to lay on the pillows before looking for his husband. "Where is Atem? Did he take over?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, he did. We came into the puzzle and found you passed out on the floor."

Yami groaned and banged his head into the pillows. "I didn't mean to pass out, but I just couldn't help myself."

Yugi cuddled into his side and gave him a hug, or the best he could do as he was too tired to do a proper one. "It's okay Yami. I know Atem can get us to Kaiba corp., he is just as strong as you are."

Yami huffed with a small chuckle, "He's also stubborn, but I know he will. I just hope the reaper doesn't get him." He looked to the ceiling and prayed that Atem would be okay.

~Outside the Puzzle~

Atem looked behind him trying to get a glimpse of the Card Reaper, but gasped when he saw it right on Silver Fang's tail. He pulled the sword and blocked the Reaper's scythe. The Reaper pulled back, but used the end of his scythe to trip Silver Fang, knocking both to the ground.

Atem and Silver Fang skidded, separated by a few feet. Atem looked up just as the reaper raised his scythe for the kill. Atem raised his arms to block the attack, his sword skidded to far for him to reach. Silver Fang tired to get up and rushed, but it looked like she wasn't going to make it.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

Two balls of purple and pink magic hit the monster, knocking it away from Atem. The former Pharaoh looked to his left and gasped at the creatures standing there. "Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl waved, "We're here to help Atem! And call me Mana, Dark Magician Girl is too much to say." The two swooped over to his side just as the Reaper got back up. Silver Fang got in front the three and growled as the Reaper got closer.

"Let me handle this Monster, Silver Fang." Dark Magician said as he stood by her side.

"Fine, Mahad." Silver Fang said before rushing to Atem's side. "Are you okay Atem?" Atem nodded as he watched Mahad took down the Card Reaper, turning him into shadow that disappeared into the clouds.

Mana hugged Atem and said, "I'm so glad we found you! We've been looking for you, Yami, and Yugi for weeks!"

"I'm glad you two are here, one swipe of that blade and we would have been done for. Thank you Mahad and Mana." The two nodded and Mahad helped Atem up and back onto Silver Fang's back.

"We've been to Kaiba Corp, it is safe for you to rest and get something to eat. Seto is there along with Joey and Mokuba." Mahad informed him.

"They're still alive?" Atem asked, shocked.

Mana nodded, "Yes, and they might know what is going on. Joey sent us out to find you all. He's really worried about Yugi."

"Why's that?" Atem asked, but it was interrupted when several wolves with flowers appeared.

"I hate these guys! Go away stupid Flower Wolves!" Silver Fang said, snarling and growling as the Flower Wolves came closer.

"Explain when we get to Kaiba corp." Mana said before attacking a group to clear the way. "Go! We'll be behind you all the way!" Atem nodded and kicked Silver Fang off, making the wolf take off as fast as she could. Mahad and Mana attacked the wolves with several magic attacks before flying off behind the two. Atem looked forward, Kaiba corp was a couple miles away. _Almost there!_

* * *

Crystal: Well there you go, you happy people. Well I hope you all are happy with this. Let us know in a review! LATER!


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew: Hey everyone! Here we are, another exciting chapter! Chapter 6! Woohoo! We'll finally see Seto, Mokuba, and Joey. Are they okay? What happened to the world? Well sit back and enjoy! You'll find out some stuff soon. Winged Sapphire Wolf doesn't own anything but the plot, me, Ashley, Crystal, and herself.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Safety and Baths

A tall building of glass, steal, and more was the only one that loomed over the city now turn jungle. It was covered in vines and plants like every other building, but this one actually had people inside that weren't insane. One of them, a tall boy with messy dirty blond hair and honey colored eyes, was looking out of a window, gun at his side.

He was on look out for some friends. He sent two of their monsters out to look for them and so far they haven't come yet. "Where are they?"

"Joey?" The boy, Joey Wheeler, turned to see a smaller boy with wild black hair and grey eyes standing behind him. "Any sign of them?"

Joey shook his head, "No, not yet Mokuba. I sent those two out three days ago, what could have happened to Yug?"

Mokuba looked out the window as well, his hand settled on the gun his brother gave him. He was taught well when to use it and when not to, but he wanted to be sure he had it now since these day were more darker and dangerous. "Maybe Yugi, Yami, and Atem are actually dead. Maybe...we're too late Joey."

Joey shook his head again and looked back out the window, "No, I know they are still alive. I can feel it in my gut."

"And what have I told you about that gut of yours. It's never right." The two turned to see a man a bit taller then Joey with straight brown hair that was cut short in the front but a bit long in the back and icy blue eyes.

Joey growled, "It could be this time Seto! Yugi's a survivor, Atem and Yami wouldn't let anything bad happened to him!"

Seto huffed, "Did you forget already, we found them dead at the game shop before the two psychos took them away."

"Maybe Yugi ran off somewhere safe, Seto. I'm sure he is okay." Mokuba said, looking to his brother.

Seto sighed and shook his head, "It's hopeless, the world is dead."

Joey was still looking threw the window when a smirk appeared, "I don't think so. My gut was right."

"What are you blathering about now mutt?" Seto said as he made his way to the window. He looked out and was shocked to see Atem riding on Silver Fang with Mahad and Mana behind him. "I can't believe it. How did he-?"

"Ask later, help me open the door for them!" Joey interrupted him as he ran to the door.

Seto rushed to the door as Mokuba went to the control panel and typed in the access code. "Okay guys, open the door!"

When the city went to pieces, Seto grabbed Mokuba and Joey and lock them inside Kaiba corp and waited until any sign of their friends appeared. Seto had the whole building sealed, with think metal plates covering the windows and doors, keeping everything in and out. Seto and Joey grab the pole on the thick metal door that replaced the normal glass doors and pulled. They pulled and pulled until the door was wide open.

Joey took a step out, and looked to see Atem coming close. "ATEM! ATEM! GET IN HERE QUICK!" he yelled as Seto and him tried to keep the door open.

Atem looked up to see the dirty blond waving them in as he kept the door open. Atem kicked Silver Fang's sides to make her go faster. The silver wolf panted harder as she pushed herself to her limits. Mahad and Mana stayed close as they got near the building until Atem and Silver Fang ran into the building. They turned quickly to see if anything had followed them, but breathed a breath of relief as there was none.

"Can you two please hurry?" Joey said as the door tried to close again.

"This fucking thing is heavy!" Seto said, feeling the burn in his arms as he tried to keep it open. The monsters quickly flew in, grabbing Joey and bring him in the process before Seto let the door close and the sound of a heavy lock clicked.

"Atem! You're okay!" Mokuba said as he rushed to the tired teen. (A/N: When Atem takes over, his skin is tan so they can be told apart.)

Atem gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, but Yugi's body is really tired and hungry."

"Huh? What do you mean Atem?" Joey asked, confused.

"Where is Yugi? How are you alive? Grandpa killed you and Yami, and Bakura and Marik took your bodies!" Seto asked, glaring at him.

Atem sighed and got off Silver Fang, the wolf fell to the ground, panting and tired. Atem sat next to her and said, "Some how me and Yami went back into the puzzle after Grandpa killed us. We're sharing a body with Yugi again, but we have a problem."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Joey asked as Mokuba poured some water for Silver Fang and gave it to her.

"For some reason we can't change places like we used to. We have to wait until whoever is in charge goes to sleep before we can switch. Right now both Yugi and Yami are in the puzzle, hopefully relaxing and catching up on some sleep." Atem said. He held his stomach as it gave a painful growl. "We haven't been able to eat for awhile, we managed to get some food from a corner store before we were attacked by an insane man."

The three gasped, "How did you survive the attack? Those people aren't meant to be messed with." Joey said.

Atem pulled out the ax as Mahad laid the sword he dropped beside him and explained, "Yami was in charge at the time, but we found this ax and used it to kill the man. Silver Fang finished him off when somebody took over him. We sort of meet the bad guys threw him. We got the sword off the guy after he was dead. After that we tried to get here, thinking it would be safe, when we stopped at the game shop. We found Grandpa barely clinging to life and he asked us to kill him. Yami did, but it took a toll on him...on all of us. We spent some time crying before we got attacked by the Card Reaper. Yami fainted on the run from him, so I took over. I'm so grateful Mana and Mahad appeared, I would have been dead if they didn't."

Joey whistled, he couldn't believe his friends was still going after all they went threw. "Wow, you must be exhausted then. We do have water and food, so I'll help you to Seto's basement. We made that a sort of home until we can figure a game plan."

Joey crouched down and let the former pharaoh get onto his back before carrying him to the elevator. "We got electricity from a back up generator and there is a emergency water supply so you can take a hot bath as well. The water gets recycled and clean, but we got about a 3 ton tank stored in the building."

"You got everything don't you Seto?" Atem asked as everyone got into the elevator.

Seto just shrugged. "Got be prepared for anything." He pressed the button to the basement and they went down.

Atem sighed, he was completely exhausted and just wanted to crash. The puzzle gave a light glow and Yugi and Yami appeared. They laid their hands onto his back and tried to rub it to relax him a bit. Joey looked to his sides, feeling someone beside him. "Yug? Yami, are you two here?"

Yugi nodded, but realized they couldn't see so he said, "Yeah, can you hear us?"

Mokuba jumped, shocked to hear Yugi's voice. "What the heck?"

Yami chuckled a bit, "Sorry Mokuba. Didn't mean to scare you, but we are here and what Atem said is true. When Atem finally falls asleep, Yugi will take over."

"We still need more rest and food. My body is killing me, I need food." Yugi said as another painful growl came out. The doors open after the elevator stopped and dinged to showed off a giant room, filled with a kitchen, bedroom area, living room, board room, and much more.

They all exited from the elevator and Joey rushed over to one of the beds. He carefully placed Atem down while Mokuba went to get him some water. Atem took off his bag and boots, sighing in bliss as felt the soft mattress beneath him. Silver Fang crashed next to him on the floor, happy to be finally resting.

Mokuba handed him a cup of water as Seto pulled a small table over and sat it in front of Atem, careful of the wolf. Joey went into the kitchen area and worked on a soup for the tired man. Atem looked to Seto and asked after finishing his water, "So how long has this been going on? For some reason me, Yami, and Yugi can't remember what the hell happened."

Seto sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "We're not sure ourselves, all we know something dark, darker then Zork, has successfully taken over the world. We think Bakura and Marik know, but they didn't have enough time to tell us when the game shop caught on fire. We tried to stop it, but it was too late. I'm...I'm sorry Yugi." Seto said, looking into Atem's eyes.

Yugi sighed, "Thank you for trying to save it. I'm just glad my grandpa isn't suffering anymore."

Everyone was silent for a moment as they thought about the elder that treated them like family. Mokuba came over and handed Atem a couple of towels and said, "Like Joey said, we have plenty of water so you can take a hot bath. No offense but you look and smell like you could use it."

Atem nodded and took the towels and followed Mokuba to a bathroom. It looked like a bathroom in a college dorm, with several toilet stalls, couple sinks, and in the back there were two separate halls, one leading to the showers and the other lead to the bathtubs. Mokuba pointed to which way he should take and to spare bathrobes that he could use.

Atem gave him his thanks and went to bathtubs. He put his stuff onto a bench and took off his now ripped and very dirty clothes as the tub filled with warm, almost hot, water, completely forgetting that Yugi and Yami had followed him. Yugi blushed and looked away to give Atem some privacy. Yami chuckled, which caused Atem to looked and chuckled himself.

"Sorry Yugi, I forgot you're tied to the puzzle and can't stay with the others," he said with a sheepish grin.

Yugi blushed as he said, stuttering, "I-I-It's okay. I'm n-n-n-not looking."

"Aw but Yugi, he's so sexy." Yami said, leaning against the wall as he admired his husband's assets. He didn't see it, but he knew Yugi was red from that.

Atem rolled his eyes as he turned off the water, noticing some soap and shampoo already there. He got in and sighed in bliss again as the warmth soaked into his tired body. Yami sat next to him on the floor while Yugi sat down by him with his eyes closed.

He never say it, but he had feelings for the two. He wanted to tell them, but was afraid to since they were already together and that they might reject him, so he kept quiet. He looked to Yami, daring to open his eyes, and saw the man thinking. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Yami made a hum like noise and turned to Yugi. "I'm not sure what I'm really thinking of. There bit and pieces, like how did we get into this mess? What happened the night me and Atem were murdered? What happened to your sister and why is she working for the enemy?"

Atem turned to them, making sure he covered up so he didn't embarrassed the boy again, and taped Yugi on the head, making him looked at him cautiously. When he saw that Atem was leaning against the tub wall, he turned his attention to the Pharaoh. "How come you never told us about your sister Yugi?" Atem asked.

Yugi sighed, "I haven't seen her in a while, she lives in America with her boyfriend Matthew and her yami and hikari, Ashley and Crystal. They've been away at college for the last four years. I never told you guys, because you never asked and plus I assumed you would have known from the pictures or Grandpa had told you two about her when you moved in."

The two shrugged, "If he did, I don't remember." Yami said.

"You said yami and hikari. How does your sister have a yami and hikari?" Atem asked.

"Because Ashley is so dark she needs two light to cancel it out." Yugi explained. "I'll tell you more when we've all gotten a bit better, okay?" he said as he laid his head on the tub, he was still tired no matter how much he tried to sleep. Atem and Yami nodded before Atem started to wash himself.

After an hour in the tub, Atem was clean and dress in the spare robe. He left the bathroom, but was stopped by Joey who handed him a pair of pajamas and turned him around. Atem went back into the bathroom and got dressed, putting the robe back onto it's hook before leaving the room once again.

When he got back to his bed, he found a cup of water, a bowl of vegetable beef soup, and half a peanut butter sandwich waiting for him on the table. He took a seat, noticing Silver Fang now relaxing comfortably on a giant pillow, and was about to pick up the spoon when Joey said, "Don't eat it to fast. You need to eat it slow or you're going to make yourself sick, and we don't need that."

Atem nodded and took a spoonful of the soup. He smiled as the warmth filled his insides, the taste of the broth and beef made his taste buds sing in joy as he chew. The vegetables were cooked to perfection, and the peanut butter sandwich was thick, but not to thick.

He managed to eat half of the soup and all of the sandwich before he felt full and a giant yawn came out. Mokuba and Joey laughed as Atem blushed a bit, Seto rolled his eyes as he was on his laptop searching for something.

Joey smiled as Mokuba took the dishes away, "Why don't you get some sleep. I'll wake you in the morning, then we can figure what to do then." Atem nodded and got into bed, but blinked when the bed section was cut off from the rest of the room when walls came down.

This time Seto actually chuckled, "Forgot to tell you that happens when we flip a switch. Sleep tight."

Atem blinked again, "Uh...yeah, night." He pulled the puzzle off, but laid it next to him as he drifted back into it. When he got inside, he smiled as he saw both Yugi and Yami cuddled up on the bed. They looked to him with a smile as well as he got into the bed with them. "Sleeping with us tonight, Akhu?" he asked.

Yugi nodded with a slight blush, "Yeah...I just didn't want to be alone in my room."

Atem smiled and cuddled next to him. "It's okay Little One, this bed is big enough for three." Yugi smiled and laid against Yami as sleep took him again. Yami chuckled softly before he kissed Yugi's forehead and Atem and got comfortable.

"Good night Atem." Yami said, closing eyes.

Atem kissed him again and laid a gentle kiss to Yugi's forehead as well, "Good night Yami. Good night Yugi." He got comfortable behind Yugi, wrapping his arms around both boys before sleep took them both away to a peaceful place.

* * *

Crystal: There you all go, no info yet...because we're evil like that. Well Sapphire anyway it seems, but is it of her own free will or is she really being controlled by someone? Stay tune and find out. Leave us a review to let us know what you think. Later!


	7. Chapter 7

Sapphire: Hey everyone! Second to last chapter I promise for this day. Don't get the wrong idea, there's still plenty more to come. So far on DA I have 20 something chapters of this up. But if you don't like DA, I'm posting them here. So don't worry, I haven't forgotten my account. Now, I don't own anything but me, Ashley, Crystal, Matthew, and the plot. Nothing else. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 - Nightmare with Some Explanations.

~_Dream_~  
Yugi looked around, he was in quiet town where all the houses had an old time charm to them, trimmed yards, and cars parked out on the driveway. Everything looked fine this night...wait night? Yugi looked up and sure enough the moon was out and full.

"NO! Leave me alone!"

Yugi turned just as a black mist crept over the street he was on. He looked down the road and saw a woman with pale skin, grey eyes, and short brown and blue curly hair running towards him. He gasped, he recognized this person.

The girl was running as fast as she could, for behind her was a giant shadow following her. "Leave me alone! Someone, anyone! HELP!"

The shadow laughed as dark green eyes with black slits glared down at the poor girl, "There is no getting away from me, dear Rose."

"I'm not Rose! Leave me alone!" the girl yelled behind, she looked behind her only to scream as the shadow got closer. Yugi watched in horror as this happened. He was about to do something as the girl came closer to him, but stood in place as the girl and shadow just past threw him. He turned around and ran after the shadow and girl after getting over his shock.

He managed to get ahead of them and watched as the girl tripped and fell hard to the asphalt. She quickly turned as the shadow fell on top of her, she screamed and begged for help.

"You are mine!" the shadow yelled as he turned into fire and burned the girl.

Yugi screamed.

-_Outside_-

"SAPPHIRE!"

Yugi was panting when Joey ran into the room. "Yug, are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked, holding his shaking friend in his arms.

Yugi just sat there crying his eyes out. Yami and Atem felt Yugi's distress and came out to see what was wrong. They took a seat near him, Atem behind Yugi while Yami sat on the ground and rubbed the boy's knee to comfort him.

When Yugi finally stopped, he looked to Joey with a weak smile, "I'm sorry Joey."

Joey waved it off with a silly smirk, "It's fine buddy, but...uh...do you want to talk about it?"

Yugi sighed, "I'm not sure."

"Yugi it could help to get it off your chest." Yami said, encouragingly.

"If not we could always get into your subconscious and see for ourselves." Atem said. Yami glared at his husband, causing the former Pharaoh to laugh nervously, "Never mind!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, but blushed when his stomach growled. Joey smiled and playfully messed his head. "It's a good thing your awake Yugi, I was just about to get you for breakfast. Seto and Mokuba have already eaten and are on the upper levels."

"Why's that?" Yugi asked as he got out of the bed. He wobbled a bit, but managed to stay up and followed Joey out of the room, slipping the puzzle back on.

"To work on something." Joey said, he flipped a switch and the room dividing wall went up.

They went to the kitchen area and Yugi sat down at the island as Joey worked on finishing breakfast. Yugi was shocked to see that it was his favorite, pancakes. He slide a plate towards him as he waited for the warm flat cakes of goodness. Joey notice the smile on Yugi's face and encouraged the boy to talk.

Yugi sighed as he looked down at his plate. "I had a dream about my sister, Sapphire."

"I didn't know you had a sister, Yug." Joey said, flipping the pancakes.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, well she's been away at college in America for the last four years. I didn't tell you because you didn't ask before."

"Right." Joey said as he flipped the pancakes onto a plate and brought it over. He filled up Yugi's plate before filling his. "So what happened in this dream?"

"I was in the town my sister's college was in, it was dark out. A dark mist crept onto the streets when I heard yelling, I look and there was my sister being chased by a shadow. She and the shadow went right threw me and the shadow captured her. He claimed she was his and then burned her in this weird green/black fire. I was screaming her name when I woke." Yugi explained, covering up his eyes as he recounted the dream.

"That sounds more like a nightmare." Joey said. Yugi nodded his head against his hands and let his friends wrap their arms around him.

Yami was the first to pull away and said, "What if that wasn't a dream though? What if that really happened to your sister?"

Atem looked at him questionably, "What do you mean?"

"Well, what if she's not doing this of her own free will? She could be a prisoner instead of working for the enemy." Yami said.

"Grandpa said she was acting like she and Matthew were possessed. They could have been like that guy from the market! Someone is controlling them!" Yugi said, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"But why would they use her then? Why use a normal person instead of someone like Atem or superior?" The boys looked to see both Seto and Mokuba coming towards them.

"My sister isn't normal. She has a yami and hakari, and can change into a winged wolf. She does have a Millennium Item." Yugi said, glaring at the taller man.

"What, she does?" Atem asked and Yugi nodded. "Which one?"

Yami blinked and looked to the boy, "Didn't you say the yami and hikari were named Ashley and Crystal?" Yugi nodded, Yami gasped, "The headband!"

Atem paled, "The Millennium Headband! Crap, Ashley what the hell have you got into this time?!" he said, slapping his forehead.

Yugi looked back and forth between the two, confused he asked, "How do you know about the Millennium Headband and Ashley?"

Atem groaned, "Ashley is my older sister and the original wearer of the Millennium Headband. Her lover, Crystal, and herself were both trapped into the headband before I sealed Zork away."

"So wait...Sapphire, Yugi's sister, is the new wearer of the Millennium Headband, which contains Ashley, Atem's sister, and her girlfriend Crystal. Is that right?" Joey asked, shocking some. "Yeah, I was paying attention."

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, but Ashley and Crystal have their own bodies now and went to college with Sapphire and Matthew, Sapphire's boyfriend. I don't know what's been going on with them, but I got a bad feeling about it."

The group thought about this as both Yugi and Joey ate their breakfast. "I think this dream is relevant to what is going on now. Our sisters could be in danger and need rescuing." Atem said, taking hold of Yami's hand.

"We'll save them Atem. We won't let anything bad happen to Ashley, Crystal, or Sapphire." Yami said, giving a quick kiss to his lover's cheek.

"But how are we going to do that? You two don't have your bodies anymore, we don't know what's going on, our sister's are in trouble, and we have to find a way to Egypt." Yugi said, count each problem they had on his fingers.

Yami place a hand on his shoulder and said, "If Grandpa thinks going and finding Bakura and Marik is worth it, then I say we go. What do we have to lose? The world is slowly losing itself to the darkness already."

Seto huffed, "As much as I hate saying this, I think he's right. We should go to Egypt and find those to psychos and see what they have done to your bodies."

Everyone nodded, but Yugi asked, "How are we going to get to Egypt in the first place?"

Seto smirked, "We're going to take my Blue Eyes White Jet over there."

"But that thing only holds two people?" Atem asked, glaring at the man before him.

Seto rolled his eyes and was about to say something sarcastic when Mokuba intervened, "Actually we have two Blue Eyes White Jets! The first one you saw can only take two, but the second one, now a Red Eyes Black Jet can take the other two with them."

"Red Eyes Black Jet?" Yami asked before he, Atem, and Yugi looked to the smirking Joey. "Please tell me you don't have a jet now, Joey."

Joey nodded, "But of course! Seto taught me how to fly it a while ago after we hooked up, the perks of having a rich boyfriend. Man I love flying that thing."

Seto rolled his eyes again and hit his puppy with a rolled up map. "Down boy."

"HEY!" The others laughed as Silver Fang, Mahad, and Mana came in. "Well?"

"Where have you three been?" Atem asked.

Mana smiled as she took a seat on the island counter top and said, "We were outside looking for more of your friends. We found this guy!" She pulled out a brown fur ball with green claws and yellow eyes with purple irises.

Yugi smiled brightly as he took hold of the fur ball. "Kuriboh! You're okay!" The little monster chirped happily in his master's arms as he cuddled into the warmth. Atem and Yami smiled and petted the creature, happy to see him.

Mahad was happy to see this, but he did have bad news to tell as well. "I do have something awful to tell you all." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the magician. He sighed as Mana when to his side and hugged him. "We found Tea, but it was too late, the darkness got to her and she lost her sanity. She just like the rest of them."

Everyone was speechless, no one dare say anything. Yugi hid his face in Kuriboh's fur as the tears fell. Yami and Atem stood by his side and held him. Joey looked torn between speechless and upset. Seto pulled him close and held him and Mokuba, who just burst into tears. They stayed like that for a while, all morning the lost of a friend.

When the crying had dried up and small hiccups took their place, Seto sighed and said, "I don't want to be mean or rude, but we have to move on. We'll make the person responsible for this pay."

Everyone agreed and watched as Seto laid out the map. "I just got a email from Malik and he sent us this. It's a map of Egypt, he said that he, Marik, Bakura, and several others have gone underground until they can figure something out. I say we take the planes in a couple of days and fly out to the abandon airport Malik marked out for us and try to find them."

"That sounds like a good plan. Everyone okay with that?" Yami asked. Everyone agreed and went to do something to take their minds off Tea's death. Yugi decided to take another bath, but left the puzzle on the bed so he could have some alone time.

Atem and Yami were okay with that and went back into the puzzle. Seto and Mokuba went back upstairs, saying they were going to make sure the planes were ready, while Joey went to check on their weapons.

-Inside the Puzzle-

The two former rulers laid on Atem's bed, thinking about what they just found out. "I can't believe my sister is in trouble. I mean yeah, she used to back in ancient times, but now it's serious." Atem said, laying his hand over his eyes.

Yami laid his head onto Atem's chest and tried to comfort his husband. "We'll save them, we have too. I don't want to think what could happen to Yugi if we have to kill his sister. He's already heart broken from Grandpa, he might die if he lost Sapphire."

"And we won't. I won't let him or our sisters suffer! But I want to know how all this started."

Yami hummed, "Maybe Malik knows something. He's in Egypt, maybe he didn't have his memory erased like us?"

Atem shrugged, "It's worth a shot, but what about Ryou? Seto didn't mention anything about him."

"Let's hope the darkness didn't get him too, Bakura will be furious if anything bad happened to Ryou." Yami said, Atem nodded. The two sighed and decided to get some more sleep until Yugi came back from his bath.

* * *

Ashley: Another chapter bites the dust! Next is the last chapter Sapphire promised to post today, so just wait a few and you'll get it. Now go down a bit and write us a review. It might convince the queen of lazy to write again. Thanks and see you later!


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley: I can't believe you actually kept your word and posted, not one, but seven chapters! You crazy!

Sapphire: I wanted to apologize for not updating so here it was! I hope you all can forgive me, if you read my other stories or not. I'll try to be better for the new year.

Matthew: All you can do it try love. (holds me)

Crystal: Sapphire only owns me, herself, Matthew, Ashley, and the plot. Everything else belongs to their original owners. Please enjoy chapter eight!

* * *

Chapter 8 - Bathtime Troubles

Yugi sighed as he soaked in the warm water. He couldn't believe he lost one of his friends to the darkness that was eating away at the world. _What about the others_ he wondered. _Tristan, Duke, Ryou? Are they gone too? Have they become insane or worse...dead?_

He wiped his eyes as the tears continued to fall. It really was taking a toll on him, he lost Grandpa first, now Tea. Could he stand to lose anymore? He shook his head. "I'm not even sure anymore. Is there any hope left? Can my sister really be saved? This darkness...it...it's pointless!" he yelled and threw a bottle of soap.

"There's no way to save this world! We're all fucking doomed!" Yugi yelled as he pulled at his hair.

"Then why are you still alive?"

Yugi jumped at the mysterious voice, "Who's there? Show yourself! If this is another joke Joey, I'm not in the mood!"

The voice laughed, "I apologize for scaring you. I couldn't help but hear your conversation."

Yugi glared around the room, looking for the voice. "Who are you and why can't I see you?" he asked.

"I'm just a voice in your head." the voice said like it was nothing big.

"Great, I'm going crazy as well." Yugi said with groan.

"Not yet, but you're getting there."

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy being upset here?" Yugi growled.

The voice tsked, "Why Yugi, I just wanted to help you, but seeing as I upset you so I'll just leave."

"Wait!" Yugi yelled, looking to a corner where the shadow was darker. "How and why do you want to help me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The voice smirked, grateful that Yugi couldn't see it. "Well like Yami and Atem supposedly claim, I don't want to see you suffer. Such light as yourself shouldn't be suffering in such a dark place. Like you said, 'it's hopeless.' How can one person save this world? You're not strong, you have your yamis doing most of the work. How did you get here?"

Yugi bowed his head, "Yami and Atem, but they did that because they care about me."

"Do you really think they care about you?" Yugi nodded weakly, but he was doubting it. "They only care about your body. They don't care about you, why would they? You're weak, compared to them, you're nothing special or powerful. It might be best just to end it all."

"Wh-What do you mean." Yugi asked, looking to the shadow. The room got cold, including him, even though he was neck deep in hot water.

The voice smirk got darker as he got closer to the boy, taking the shape of a man but with no features. "Why I mean to kill yourself. End your life now before you have to suffer anymore. I know you can feel it, the darkness evading your mind. It will turn you and make you just as insane as everyone else. But you can save yourself...just drown yourself."

Yugi stared at the shadow man with wide eyes, he couldn't do that could he? What about Yami and Atem? Could he really leave those two alone? Could he leave his friends? Could he really just give up like that? What about his sister? What about Ashley, Crystal, and Matthew? What if he was the only one to save them? What if he was the light needed to save this dark hell of a world?

All these questions flooded his mind, causing a headache. He grabbed his head and yelled, "I don't know! I don't want to die thought."

The shadow couched in front of him. "You don't want to die?" It smirked as Yugi started to rock back and forth and repeated one line over and over.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

Behind a wall Joey watched in fear at what was happening. He couldn't believe that shadow man was trying to convince Yugi to kill himself. He came rushing in when he heard Yugi yelling and a loud thud to check on him, but stopped before turning around the corner when the shadow started to talk _I have to let Yami and Atem know about this,_ he thought as he carefully sneaked out of the bathroom.

He rushed to Yugi's bed and picked up puzzle just as the others came back from upstairs. "Yami! Atem! Get out of there and help Yugi!"

The others looked at him confused as he started to yell at the puzzle. "Um...Joey? Why are you yelling at the puzzle?" Mokuba asked as he carefully made his way to the blond.

Joey looked to them before looking to the bathroom. "No time! A shadow is in bathroom trying to convince Yugi to drown himself!"

"Are you serious? Joey, I think you're finally losing it. There is no shadow in here." Seto said as he went over to his lover.

Joey growled and yelled, shaking the puzzle in his hand, "There is too! I'm not going crazy! Yami and Atem get out here NOW!"

The puzzle glowed and the two spirits glared daggers at the foaming teen. "Stop shaking the damn puzzle! We're trying to sleep!" Atem yelled, wanting to hit the teen.

Yami sighed and asked, "What is wrong Joey?"

Joey just ran to the bathroom, dragging the boys with him. He stopped before the corner to the bathroom and pointed towards them. He shushed everyone and told them to listen. All their eyes widen when they heard the voice speak again.

"You don't have to suffer Yugi. You won't die from the darkness, suicide is the best answer. You won't have to burden anyone anymore. This world is lost, just give up and end your life now."

Atem and Yami looked around and saw their Little One crying, he stopped the rocking and just started to cry. "May...maybe you're right...what's the point anymore?" Yugi asked, still not looking up.

"Here let me help you." The shadow said, as he got up and pushed the boy under the water. Yugi did nothing, just breath.

_/YUGI, NO! Don't do it!/_ He gasped and started to choke when he heard the pharaohs threw the mindlink. He quickly sat up and breathed.

_/Please don't do it Little One!_/ Yami begged from behind the wall. For some reason there was a shield keeping everyone out.

/_Why? So you can keep using me? I don't think so! This world is lost, there is no hope for it. It's best to end it now./_ Yugi said, his voice sounded so broken and defeated.

It broke both Atem's and Yami's heart to hear that. /_Akhu, we never used you! We care about you!/_

/_Lies! I don't believe you. I'm going to die now and end it now./_ He took his last breath and submerged again.

Both Atem and Yami banged at the shield, they couldn't lose him. He was their light, there hope and happiness. They lose him, they lose themselves to the darkness. Yami turned to Joey and yelled, "Get the ax or something to break this down!" Joey nodded before he, Mokuba, and Seto rushed out, leaving the puzzle behind.

Atem watched as Yugi started to drown, /_Yugi, don't do this! Please, don't do this! We need you! Without your light, we would lose ourselves. You complete us./_

Yami nodded his head /_Please stop this!/_

/_And why should I?_/Yugi asked, feeling the water slowly enter his body.

/_Because...Because we love you! We love you Yugi, and we don't want to see you hurt./_ Atem said, finally confessing their feelings to the boy.

/_Aibou, you mean the world to use. Without you, we're lost. Please stop this now and get out./_ Yami said, sending the message with all the love and more they felt for the boy.

Yugi's eyes widen to dinner plates and quickly got out of the water as the emotions hit him. He never realized they felt that strong about him. _They love me. They love me!_ he screamed in his head, joy and love filled his body as he coughed out the water.

He looked to the spirits, a smile plastered onto his face even thought he was breathing hard. "I feel the same...about you two...I was just afraid to...tell you two because you two were already together and...I thought you two would hate me for it."

Yami shook his head, "We could never hate you. We love you so much Yugi. You're our light, our angel."

Atem laid a hand to the shield and said with a smile filled with love, "Like I said, you are our world Malak."

Yugi nodded, he completely forgot about the shadow man next to him. He was sizzling mad, he was so close to ending this boy's life. He growled as Yugi tried to get up. "I'm not going to let you live! I worked to hard for my plan to fail! The light shall die!"

He pushed the boy back and shoved him into the water. "DIE!"

Yami and Atem tried to get threw, they banged, kicked, and punched at the shield. "YUGI!" the two yelled, they were going to lose him, and they couldn't do anything.

Atem looked to the puzzle as it glowed. He reached out and surprisingly picked it up with no problem. He looked to the shield, then at the puzzle, then back to the shield "I wonder..."

He raised the puzzle up and smashed it down onto the shield, causing the shield to crack. Yami gasped, but took the puzzle into his hands, surprised that he could hold it too, and both kept at it until the shield broke into pieces.

The shadow turned to see the shield down, letting up on his hold on Yugi. Yugi took that chance to push the man off and to get away. The shadow growled as was about to get him again when Yami and Atem shoved him away, pulling him away from their love.

"So you want to play huh? Well I'm sorry, but play time is over!" the shadow said as several black tentacles grew out. They flew straight at them and crushed them to the wall. The shadow got closer as his tentacles kept the former pharaohs against the walls.

He made the shield appear again just as the others got back, this time Mahad and Mana tired their magic on it, but even combined they couldn't break it. The shadow man laughed darkly. "I will have everything I wanted. The Pharaohs will die with their light, and I'll have Sapphire as my bride. There is nothing you can do!"

Yugi looked up, he was bent over the tub wall, gulping in as much air as he could. He gasped as he saw his darks struggle against the shadow tentacles. "I have to do something but what?"

/_You really want to help them?_/ Yugi blinked, but nodded. He felt like he could really trust this voice, it sounded familiar and safe to him.

/_Yes, I want to! I love them, I won't let them die. I have to save them, this world, and my sister!_/ he said, determined to save them!

The voice smiled as she said, /_Then let me help you. You will now carry my power. My light will be your might!_/ A small ball of light, brighter then anything he saw before flew out of the puzzle and absorbed right into him. He started to glow bright white as an ancient power filled him.

The shadow man stopped dead in his tracks, "That light...it couldn't be." He turned around as Yugi opened his eyes, now white with power and light. "No! How can this be! You shouldn't have such power!"

"_I have give this boy, my brother, this power to protect the ones he cares about. He, along with his yamis and friends, will finish what I should have done along time ago._" said a woman's voice that was over lapping Yugi's. "_You shall be defeated once and for all! Begone from this place Sombra's shadow, you do not belong here!_"

The shadow huffed, "I like to see you try! You are a weak boy!"

The power that flowed threw Yugi started to change him, his arms and legs shorted as his hands and feet turned into paws. He face distorted and his noes grew out. His ears moved to the top of his head as a tail come out from his back side. A white light filled the room, blinding everyone.

When the light died, everyone gasped as a white wolf with purple tips on his ears and tail, purple eyes, and white and gold wings growled at the shadow man. "Let go of the men I love, NOW!" Yugi growled as he stalked towards the shadow.

It stepped back, the tentacles pushing into Yami and Atem, causing them to scream. "And what if I don't?" he asked, big mistake.

Yugi growled, teeth showing as he ran at the shadow. "GOLDEN CLAW!" he yelled as his claws grew and turned to gold. He clawed the shadow out, tearing it to pieces. The tentacles let go of Atem and Yami to help their master, the two groaned as the fell to the ground.

Yugi jumped back and dodged each tentacle as it tried to stab him. He let his wings out and they filled with light. "FIRE LIGHT!" the room glowed white as a bight light of fire came out of his wings and destroyed each tentacle.

The shadow howled in pain as his tentacles were burned by the light. "This can't be! I can't be defeated!"

"But you can!" Yugi got down as his wing laid parallel to the floor. "Wing Blade!" His wings turned sharp as a sword, he ran at the shadow man. The shadow decided to do something and pulled out one last tentacle and used it as a sword as well before rushing to the wolf.

The two clashed and stood on the other side. Yugi stood as the shadow fell to the ground, his last tentacle destroyed and he was sliced in half. Yugi turned back to the shadow and said, "You will not win. I will save this world, I will not let if fall to the likes of you. If your master is watching, he better fear me. I don't fear him!"

His wings flew out and filled with light once again. "Fire Light!" The white fire hit the shadow, burning him as he screamed.

When the fire died, the shadow man was gone. The shield broke and the light changed Yugi back to himself, but his eyes glowed white. He turned to his yamis and went to help them.

They smiled as he couched before him, "_Are you two okay?_" his voice echoing again with the woman's voice.

The two nodded. "Yeah, we'll be fine. But what about you?" Atem asked.

"What is going on?" Yami asked, laying a hand to Yugi's cheek.

Yugi smiled as he leaned into that hand. "_I'm a friend and I want to help. I was given to this boy to help. He realized he didn't want to die and save you two, the men he love. He can use this power whenever he wants. I'm going to help you two out as well eventually. For now, I'll heal what has happened to you all._"

Yugi took hold of the puzzle and a golden light engulfed it. Atem and Yami felt a strange magic fill them before it disappeared as the light as well. The two looked to each other, but turned to Joey, Mokuba, and Seto when they gasped.

Yugi chuckled. "_I've gave you two the ability to be seen by other and you can now pick up things. So you can now cuddle with Yugi, but if you do anything to hurt him I'm killing you when this is all over._"

The the two looked at him confused. "Who are you?" Yami asked.

The smile on Yugi's face never left once as he said, "_My name is Sapphire Muto._" Yugi closed his eyes and fell towards them, the magic and energy he used taking it's toll on him, causing him to faint.

Atem and Yami caught him, shocked that they were actually holding him in their spirit form. They looked down to the sleeping boy and smiled gently. Atem got up with Yugi in his arms and said, "You are just full of surprises."

Yami laid a gentle kiss to Yugi's forehead, before wrapping a towel around the boy. The two walked out and took him to his bed. Seto, Joey, and Mokuba just watched, while Mahad and Mana smiled.

Silver Fang followed behind the pharaohs, waging her tail happily. _I knew my master would give her brother her power. We're going to save this world, I know it!_

Atem laid Yugi down and joined him, with Yami taking the other side. They both wrapped their arms around the boy, happy they could hold him. Seto flipped the switch as Silver Fang laid in her bed next to Yugi's, and the wall came down.

Joey and Mokuba crashed on the sofa while Seto took the recliner and Mahad and Mana took the other couch. They stayed silent for a while until Joey broke it, "So...what the hell just happened?"

Seto shook his head and looked to Mahad, "Do you know what's going on?"

Mahad also shook his head, "I'm not sure, but it must be a way to save this world. Yugi is the light to save us all."

* * *

Ashley: Why did you bring Slenderman into this?

Sapphire: It does sound like him but I didn't do that on purpose. It just happened. The shadow is just a solid shadow. He doesn't wear a suit and tie.

Crystal: So...when are we going to get more chapter?

Sapphire: (shrugs) I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see.

Ashley: Other words, a very long ass time! (falls to the couch)

Sapphire: Whatever.

Matthew: Thanks for reading, if you already haven't please leave us a review! Have a good day!


End file.
